Cedar Point & Vacations
by mono5709
Summary: Trish won 4 tickets to Cedar Point for her and Team Austin! Read for their thrills, happiness, and romances along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYO! I just came up with a good story line! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally or Cedar Point or anything that I mention about Cedar Point.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god. Guess who just won a radio contest?" Trish squealled as she ran in to Sonic Boom.

"You won a radio contest?! What did you win?" Austin asked.

"I won, wait for it, 4 tickets to Cedar Point!" She screamed. I smiled.

"Cedar Point!? Oh my god! That place has the best roller coasters!" I yelled back.

I looked to Austin. He looked sooo confused.

"Cedar Point... how come I've never heard of Cedar Point?" He asked.

"You don't know what Cedar Point is?!" Trish and I yelled simultaneously.

"Cedar Point is the home of the number one roller coaster in the world- THE MILLENNIUM FORCE!" Trish said.

"Come on, Austin! You've been to like every amusement park in the world, but you don't know what Cedar Point is?" I asked.

"Um, no, I guess." Austin said.

"Well, you're going, so we have to get ready." Trish said.

"Wait, when _are _we going?" I asked.

"Umm..." Trish said and looked at her tickets.

"... 3 days?" She said.

"3 DAYS?!" Austin, Dez and I all shouted.

"Well, sorry! That's what the tickets say!" She said.

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to my dad." I said.

"I'll call my parents right now," Austin said and whipped out his cell and started dialing their number. He walked to the practice room so it wasn't noisy.

"We'll do the same," Trish said and grabbed Dez's arm

"_Right now._" She said through her teeth.

"Fine! But who can take care of my llama!?" Dez exclaimed. I sighed.

"Shut up, Dez!" Trish yelled and dragged him out of the store.

I went down to the storage room where my dad was.

"Hey, dad?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Ally!" He said to me.

"Um, Trish won a radio contest so we got 4 tickets to Cedar Point-"

"Ooh! Cedar Point sounds fun!" He said.

"The only problem is, it's in 3 days. But I really wanna go for a fun time with my friends. Can I go, PLEASE?!" I asked.

"Wow, Ally. That's really close. Are you sure you're up for that?" He asked.

"Yes dad! I'm mature enough to take care of myself for three days." I said. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have to text me everyday." He said.

"Oh my god, thanks dad!" I said and hugged him. I ran upstairs to wait for the others. When I got up there, I saw Austin, grinning ear to ear.

"Guess who's going to Cedar Point!" He said. I smiled.

"Well, I guess the both of us. I'm going too!" I exclaimed.

"This is gonna be an EPIC vacation!" He said and hugged me. It caught me by surprise, but I hugged him back.

All of a sudden, my phone beeped. It was a text from Trish.

_dez and i are both going! what abt u and austin?_

I smiled and texted back.

**austin and i are going too! yay! :)**

"Well, I guess Team Austin is going on a vacation!" I exclaimed.

"This will be an amazing trip! Well, from what you told me, at least." He said.

"It will be, don't worry! Here, how about I show you the website and show you all of the different roller coasters," I said.

"Okay, lets go!" Austin said, yanking me up to the practice room.

When we got up there, I grabbed my myTab and went on the the Cedar Point website. I clicked the roller coaster section and it showed what the roller coaster looked like when you were on it.

"Here, Austin, I found where you can see what it looks like to be on the roller coaster." I said.

"Okay, let's look for a good one." He said.

I scrolled down and found the Millenium Force.

"Here's a good one," I said and tapped that.

It showed the cart moving up really, _really_ high, but also going slowly. It finally got to the top and then the cart went down super fast!

"Wow, that does look awesome!" He said.

"Well, it was rated number 1 roller coaster in the world, so yeah," I said.

I clicked out of that one and kept scrolling down.

"Woah, woah, stop. I saw a roller coaster called Top Thrill Dragster. Click on that." Austin said. I clicked it and read the discription.

"_Zero to 120 MPH in less than 4 seconds. A few seconds later, you're 420 feet in the air. In the race for pure adrenaline thrills, there is one winner: Top Thrill Dragster. Nothing else compares to this high-horsepower shot into the sky. From a standing start you're launched forward, then straight up, then straight down and back to the finish line. The ride may be over in 17 seconds, but it'll stay with you forever._" I read.

"Wow, cool! Click the video!" He said. I clicked the video and I looked toward Austin and he was staring at the screen in awe.

He looked kinda cute when he was staring in awe at something. Wait, I don't like Austin, I like Dallas, right...

"Okay, it's official, I am STOKED for this trip!" He said. I laughed.

"Well, it took ya long enough!" I said.

"Hey, do you know where we're staying at Cedar Point?" Austin asked.

"Umm, no, I don't. I'll text Trish." I said. I whipped out my phone and texted Trish.

**hey, do ya know where were staying at cedar point? austin wants to know. **I texted. She texted back almost instantly.

_the ticket says "sandcastle suites" _She texted.

**ok, thx. **I texted back. I put my phone away.

"Trish said we're staying at Sandcastle Suites. I'll look it up." I said. I clicked the tab that said _Places to Stay_, then the tab that said _Sandcastle Suites._

"I'm guessing it's a good room," Austin said. I found the description and read that also.

"_Close enough to the fun, yet secluded and relaxing, Sandcastle Suites has something for every member of your family. This all-suite hotel offers rooms with the features families want: flat-panel TVs, remodeled bathrooms, and screened in balconies. Situated at the tip of the Cedar Point Peninsula, Sandcastle Suites brings you dramatic views of Lake Erie and Sandusky Bay. Its 187 suites are equipped with conveniences like microwave ovens, coffee makers, hair dryers, irons, and refrigerators. Three of the suites are Grand Vista Suites, with Jacuzzis and wraparound decks or patios. When you stay at Sandcastle Suites, you get exclusive perks just for our overnight guests. Like Early Entry, which gets you into the park to experience select rides ONE HOUR before the general public! Early Entry rides available in 2013 are: GateKeeper, Ocean Motion, Midway Carousel, Raptor, Millennium Force, Iron Dragon, Maverick and Planet Snoopy_." I read.

"Wow, that sounds awesome! An hour early entrance! The only problem is that we'll have to wake up Trish." Austin said. I laughed.

"I guess so."

"Eh, it'll be fun anyways." He said.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked.

"Uh," I checked my phone.

"3:30, why?" I asked.

"Oh, I gotta go. I need to be home by four." He said as he stood up.

"I'll call ya later. Bye!" He said and walked out.

"Yeah, okay, bye." I said.

I really hope that this'll be a great vacation!

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. Oh, and in case you're wondering, _Why did she choose Cedar Point? _, I chose it because I went there last summer and I had the best time. I'll also reply some reviews in the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and shout outs!**

**_WriteYourMindOut: _Haha thanks! You'll really enjoy Cedar Point! Yeah I'm going again this summer too so I wanna go on GateKeeper! :D**

_**zendayagomez:**_** Aw thanks!**

_**LoveShipper: **_**Yeah I thought a road trip would be fun and different (well, an airplane trip) :D**

_**Bookworm2048: **_**Thanks! Yeah Cedar Point is awesome! :D**

**_Guest: _Where did you get the idea that I'm deleting the story? I'm not deleting it don't worry :)  
**

**Okay on with the story now :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A&A OR CEDAR POINT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO CEDAR POINT**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sat on my suitcase trying to close it.

This was the first time that I have _EVER _had to do that. I sighed and kept trying to zip it up.

All it did was get stuck. I managed to get it unstuck, so I opened it up and sorted through what I needed and didn't need.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my bedroom door. I opened it and I saw Austin with his suitcase.

"Guess who's ready to- oh, well not you, yet." He said, staring at all of my clothes.

"Ugh, I know, my stupid suitcase won't close." I said.

I went back to my bed and continued sorting through everything.

"Do you need any help?" Austin asked.

"No, it's fine." I said. I threw some clothes to the side of my bed and put 2 outfits, my bathing suit and my pajamas in my suitcase. I then grabbed my makeup and my hair brush and put that in my suitcase too.

"Sheesh, girls and their luggage." Austin said.

I turned to him and glared.

"What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and tried to close my suitcase. I finally managed to close it.

"Are you done _now?_" Austin asked impatiently.

I grabbed my phone, my carry-on, and my suitcase.

"Yes, now stop complaining!" I said and shoved him so I could get out.

"What was that for?" He yelled behind me. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. I grabbed my phone and posted a twit on tweeter.

"heading to #CedarPoint with Team Austin! #epic #vacation"

I pressed send. I got a few replies, but I ignored them and texted Trish

**hey trish r u ready yet? austin and i r**

I got a text a few seconds later.

_im not magic i cant get ready super fast_

I sighed, and replied.

**well hurry up! what time is the flight?**

_its at 4:30_

I checked my watch. 10:30.

It takes about an hour to get to the airport, so depending on how long Trish takes, we should be at the airport by at least 1.

"Hey, Austin, can you text Dez and see if he's ready?" I asked.

"Okay," He said and grabbed his phone and started typing. There was a beep soon after.

"He said he's on his way over, and that he finally found someone to take care of his... llama?" He said. I shook my head.

"Typical Dez," I said. It was an awkward silence, until Austin broke it.

"Hey, uh, do ya wanna go to the water park with me when we get there?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure! I'm pretty sure it'll be open when we get there, since the flight is around 2 hours." I said. He smiled.

"I bet this'll be one of the best vacations ever," Austin said. I smiled and he smiled back. There was a silence, but it wasn't that awkward this time.

I got lost in his eyes, I forgot about everything for a moment- until Dez walked right in the door.

"The party has just arrived!" Dez called.

It surprised me.

"Dez! You're supposed to knock, like a civilized person!" I said.

But, Dez is no civilized person.

"O-okay, now just Trish, then we can _finally _leave!" Austin said. He looked at me and gave me a little half smile.

He look so cute when he does that.

My phone then beeped. It was Trish.

_all ready. on my way. b there in 5 min_

"Trish is finally on her way!" I said.

"Finally! I'll go start the car." Austin said. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out. Dez followed him.

Since I was alone, I grabbed my carry-on and dug inside there. I finally found my sketch book and a pen.

I quickly sketched a picture of all of Team Austin, at Cedar Point. I made sure to put every detail, as fast as I could.

I put the most detail on Austin and I.

There was a knock at the door. I quickly put my sketch book and my pen back in my carry-on. I put my phone in my bag and grabbed my suitcase and carry-on and went to the door.

"To Cedar Point, we go!" I said and ran to the car.

"Wooo hooo!" Trish said, and followed. We put our suitcases in the back of Austin's car (I kept my carry-on) and went to the front seat.

"Hey, I wanted to sit there!" Dez whined. Austin glared at him.

"Oh, u-um, y-ya know what? I have an allergy to front seats!" Dez said and ran to the other side of the car.

Austin and I turned to each other.

And bursted out laughing.

**X.x.X.x.X**

When we finally got to the airport, we were just babling on about how excited we were to get to Cedar Point.

Trish handed out the tickets so we wouldn't loose them. I held on to my ticket as we walked in to the airport. We did everything we needed to do to get on the plane (weigh bags, find where we would be siting on the plane, metal check, stuff like that).

When everything was done, we found where our plane would take off, and set our stuff down there.

"I'm hungry, can we go find somewhere to eat?" Austin complained.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"Me three."

"Okay, we're all hungry, but someone has to watch the luggage." I said.

"Fine, I'll stay." Austin said.

"So will I," I said.

Trish and Dez left looking for a good restaurant. Austin sat down next to me.

We had another awkward silence. I broke the silence this time.

"So, what roller coaster are you most excited for?" I asked.

"I don't know, there are so many awesome ones!" He said.

"I really wanna go on the Millennium Force! But, honestly, I have the biggest fear of roller coasters." I admitted.

"I'll go on with you! Maybe you won't be as scared if you're with me," Austin said. I smiled.

"Thanks, that would make me feel better," I said. He blushed. We had another silence, but this one wasn't awkward either.

I got lost in his big brown eyes. We were really close to each other.

All of a sudden, I think he was...

Leaning in?!

I couldn't move. My body was just frozen.

He was three inches from my lips. I started leaning in-

"Hey, are we interrupting something?!" Trish yelled.

We backed away from each other. Austin turned beet red, and I felt my face getting hot.

"U-uh , Ally, l-lets go find s-somewhere to eat," Austin stuttered.

I didn't say anything, rephrased, I COULDN'T say anything. I just nodded and stood up.

"Let's go," I spat out, in barely a whisper. I started walking and Austin ran up behind me.

"Listen-" He started, but I cut it off.

"No, it's okay, I'll just forget about it." I said.

"No, I need to tell you something, Ally." He said.

Okay, Ally. Austin was about to tell you a secret. Deep breathing.

"W-what is it-" I got cut off.

By Austin placing his lips on mine.

I didn't do anything at first, I was too surprised to move.

Why, you may ask?

BECAUSE AUSTIN MOON JUST KISSED ME!

When we broke, I was still frozen. I saw Austin, blushing like crazy.

I was almost paralyzed, I was so surprised.

"Ally? ALLY?!" Austin said. I finally snapped back into reality.

"Wha-? I said.

"I-I'm sorry," Austin said and walked away from me.

"Austin, wait!" I ran after him.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I really like you-"

"Um, I sorta got that." I laughed. Austin smiled and blushed.

"I was just acting stupid. I knew I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, because you don't like me back." He said. I grabbed his hand.

"And who said that was the truth," I said. Austin smiled and blushed even more.

I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Now come on, I know that you're hungry too." I said. I let go of his hand and started walking looking for restaurants.

**X.x.X.x.X**

After Austin & I ate, we went back to Dez and Trish and just babbled about how bored we were and how we wanted the plane to come.

However, we didn't tell them about the little romantic moment we shared. Although there were some hints, like how close we sat together.

_"Flight 236 is now boarding." _The announcer said. I checked my ticket. Flight 236.

"That's us! Let's go!" I said. I grabbed my carry-on and headed towards the plane.

"Wait up, Ally!" Austin yelled.

"No, I'm getting a window seat!" I yelled back.

When I got on the actual plane, I looked for my seat number. It took a minute but then I finally found the row. No one was in the window seat!

I rushed over and sat down.

I grabbed my phone and started playing a game. I checked up constantly, looking for Austin. I finally saw him.

"Austin! I saved you a seat!" I said. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Was it really a big deal to get a window seat?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Listen, I might have stage fright, but I'm not afraid of heights! I love looking out the window, seeing how high up we are!" I said. I looked out of the window.

"You do realize that we're not in the air yet, right?" Austin said. I turned to him.

"Yes, I just love looking out the window." I said. I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, do ya want some gum? It helps when the altitude changes and hurts your ears," I said, grabbing some gum.

"Don't mind if I do," He said, taking the package of gum from me and getting a piece.

"Hey, can I have some gum?" Dez said. I almost jumped.

"Dez! This isn't you're seat!" I said.

"I know, but can I still have some gum?" He asked. I sighed.

"Fine," I said, handing a piece to him.

He just smiled and left to find his seat.

"So, about earlier, when you said 'but who said that was the truth', what were you implying?" Austin said.

"Well, it meant that, I like you too, well, like-like," I said and I felt my face getting hot. He just smiled.

"Do you remember, the day when we wrote our first song together, sitting on that piano bench?" Austin asked. I smiled at the memory.

"Well, yeah! That's one of my fondest memories, the day we became good friends," I said.

"Well, do you remember when our hands accidently touched?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, that was the day, when I thought, 'wow, she's the girl for me'." He said. I blushed.

Then he started leaning in again.

But this time, I didn't freak out.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Wow, this chapter is really long :) I'll do more shout-outs next chapter :) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Oh oh oh um I saw Partners & Parachutes and I was bawling! :D BEST. ENDING. EVER! Okay okay okay sorry I'm getting off topic now to shout outs!**

_**queenc1: **_**Aw thanks!**

**_Harmonious Wolf: _Yeah Cedar Point is awesome :) Oh I won't go during Halloweekend lol I'm a Canadian so I can't go to the states that often :P**

**_Guest:_ 1. Yeah that's where I first faced my fear of roller coasters :) 2. Thanks! Yeah, I like Auslly so I wanted it as fast as I could, and who knows? Dez could interupt... muahahahahahahahahahah :D  
**

_**LoveShipper: **_**Haha so did I! They were meant to be from the beginning :)**

_**Gleemania123:**_** Aww thanks! Would you tell my parents that? Lol ;)**

**Okay so I'm gonna start off from the last 2 lines.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A&A, CEDAR POINT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO CEDAR POINT**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Then he started leaning in.

But this time, I didn't freak out.

I started leaning in too.

We were really close together-

_"Attention passengers, we are about to take lift off, please put your seat belts on."_ The announcer said.

Austin and I bounced back from each other. He turned his head away from me, but I still saw a blush on his cheeks.

"Well, that was awkward, heh." I said. He didn't move.

"Austin?" I said. He still didn't move.

"Austin!" I almost yelled and whapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked and turned to face me.

"Oh good, you're not dead. Why weren't you moving?"

"Oh, that was a pretty embarrassing moment, I honestly didn't wanna show my face in front of anyone."

"Haha, I feel your pain. But let's just put that aside." I said and took his hand.

"I always love when the plane takes off." I said. He smiled.

"So do I," Austin said.

"Aside from that, I know that there are some good restaurants at Cedar Point, so maybe I can take you there on a... date?" He said and laughed nervously.

I smiled. "I'd like that." I said and pecked his cheek. He blushed.

Then, we just stared at each other. I felt the plane jerk forward.

"Yay! The plane's taking off!" I said and looked out the window. We weren't moving very fast.

When I turned around, I saw Austin looking over my shoulder.

"There's nothing good yet," I said and pushed him so he would move.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You were getting all in my personal space," I said, turning back to the window.

"Hey, Ally, look at me for a sec," Austin said. I got nervous, but I turned to him.

He was really close to me, like, 2 inches?

Then, he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine.

It was a feeling, I've never had before. It wasn't like our first shared kiss. It was just... different.

This time, I kissed back, I wasn't afraid like I was last time.

It was a passionate kiss, I really enjoyed it.

When I pulled away, he looked a little sad, but he was grinning like mad.

"Wow," He said.

"I know," I said.

"Nothing on this planet can ruin this-" Austin got cut off by the plane jerking up.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled.

I couldn't hold in my laughter. He looked (and sounded) so funny when he got angry.

"What are you laughing at?!" He yelled. He tried to be angry, but he had trouble hiding his smile.

"You! That didn't ruin the moment, weirdo." I said and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever," He said, smirking.

"So, where should we go for our date?" Austin asked.

"Well, I thought that Snoopy place sounded cute, maybe there?" I asked. He smiled.

"Then that's where we're going!" He said. I smiled and I put my head on his shoulder. I yawned.

"Long day?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." I said.

"You're welcome to rest your eyes," He said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered. Honestly, I didn't have a lot of energy left. I closed my eyes and immediately dosed off.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally looked so cute when she was sleeping. She giggled in her sleep every once in a while.

_"Attention, passengers, we are now beginning our decent into Sandusky, Ohio. Please put your seat belts on." _The announcement said.

Time to wake up Ally.

"Ally," I whispered in her ear.

"Heh heh, Austin," She mumbled. What on earth was she dreaming of? Well, I was in it...

"Ally." I said, louder.

"Austin, what are you doin'..." She mumbled again. I laughed. I don't even wanna know.

"Ally!" I yelled in her ear. She jumped up.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom!" She yelled. She looked at me and blushed.

"Sorry... I have a habit of talking in my sleep..." She said.

"Um, I've noticed," I replied. She looked at me confused.

"Um, never mind..." I said. "Anyway, we're in Ohio, so you need to fasten your seat belt." I said. She then clicked her seat belt on.

"So, we're gonna put our stuff away, then go to the water park, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"That's what I hoped for." I said. She smiled and looked out the window again.

"Oh, I see the airport!" She said. I looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, it was there.

"What is with you and getting all in my personal space?" She said.

"Sorry.." I said and backed away. I then felt a little bump. We must have hit the ground.

It took a few minutes, but we finally could get out of the plane. I was the first one out, so I waited for the others in the lobby.

I saw Ally first.

"Hey, Ally!" I called. She looked at me and smiled. She walked over to me. I pulled her close and crashed my lips against hers. She kissed back, and I loved it-

Except for the fact that we drew attention to ourselves. When we broke, we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

"Uh, hello? Lovebirds?" Trish said. We broke from our gaze and Ally blushed. I also felt a little warmth on my cheeks.

"Come on! Let's go find our bags," Dez said. I took Ally's hand and began looking.

* * *

When we finally found our bags, I quickly rented a car and we went to our hotel.

But when we walked in, we saw the scariest thing of all.

There were only 2 beds. Ally turned bright red, as did I.

"I CALL A BED!" Ally and I yelled at the exact same time. Trish sighed.

"Fine, I'll take the couch." She said.

"I'll have a chair! Yes, just what I wanted!" Dez said with a grin. Austin and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, I'll get changed in the bathroom," Ally said. She dug through her suitcase and grabbed something. She then walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door in the room and quickly got changed. I threw on a shirt and my swim trunks. Ally walked out with an oversized shirt on.

"Before we go, we should get unpacked," Ally said. I nodded.

"I'll take this dresser," I said and pointed to one.

"Okay, I'll take this one," She said and pointed to the other one. We quickly unpacked.

"Ready?" Ally asked.

"Yup," I said and took her hand.

"Lets go!" She said as she pulled me out the door.

**A/N: Wow, that took a while :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't really like the end though :3 lol I'll continue doing shout outs! I think it's fun..**

**Anyway, WATCH PARTNERS & PARACHUTES! IT'S ON DISNEY ON DEMAND AND YOUTUBE! YAY! K bye**


End file.
